On Vacation
by D.L. Hanson
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi are going on vacation... Sort of... Somehow being on vacation gave Yuki a bigger headache then working at home. rated M for later, later chapters. not much else to say...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So i decided to attempt a Gravi fic that's on the longer side of things rather than by usual one-two shots. this one's probably going to be 7 or 8 chapters. please disregard my horrible grammer, english is my second language after all. please review blah blah blah you know the usual. honestly i havent completely decided where this story is goingto end up just yet but i'm getting there, honest. anyways, hope you enjoy and if you had the decency to read this ridiculously long and pointless author's note then please also have the decency to read my other stories as well please and thank you have a nice day :D

*insert dsiclaimer blahbiddihh blahh here*

* * *

><p>Shuichi Shindou strolled home whole admiring the colorful city lights. He rarely had any chances to see them; being famous and all, he was normally funning from fans. But thanks to Hiro's clever disguise, Shuichi was able to pass through the crowded streets undetected. (Note: Hiro's clever disguise consisted of a black wig… yeah, that was it.) Ever since Bad Luck's second album went platinum, Shuichi's pink hair had become a national symbol and running from screaming fan girls (and boys) had become a daily occurrence, thus being able o small the polluted air and enjoy the fried octopus stench of downtown Tokyo again was very heartwarming for the singer.<p>

It had been a good day for Shuichi Shindou. Earlier in the day, Ryuichi had given him a signed T-shirt as congratulations for the successful concert they held the day before, he was able to enjoy the city streets thanks to Hiro's disguise (which again, was just a wig), and… wait for it… wait for _it__…_ K had given them a whole…FOUR DAYS OFF! That's right, a whole four days with nothing to do, AT ALL! Yes, yes miracles do happen! There is hope for mankind yet! Upon hearing the wonderful news, Shuichi could think of nothing else other than spending every second of every minute of every day with Yuki. It was Thursday, so they would have a whole four day weekend to themselves. What would be better than that? Of course, the singer had completely forgotten about the deadline that a certain author with a certain procrastination problem had on Tuesday. But let's not destroy his dreams just yet; we'll let him bask in his fantasy just a little bit longer.

**…**

Yuki was in the kitchen making his late night coffee since an all-nighter seemed inevitable. His editor was practically breathing down his neck, constantly reminding about the upcoming deadline, especially since Yuki had thus far made zero progress for the past week. Being an editor is a hard job indeed. Pick a better career choice kids! Don't follow the footsteps of the poor sucker that has to deal with Yuki Eiri. Anyways, back to the story. So Yuki was making coffee, blah blah blah, and them Shuichi came in the door; at least that's who he assumed it was when he heard the door open. His assumptions were proven correct when a pinked haired man-boy popped into the kitchen.

"Yuki!" he managed to scream before leaping across the room and onto his lover, literally. Yuki barely managed to stay upright and save his coffee from falling to its doom. "Yuki!" the singer said again, simultaneously giving the grouchy writer a quick peck on the lips. "Tadaima," he said in a sing-song voice that was obviously too happy for the writer's taste, for his stoic expression didn't change.

"I can see that," Yuki stated plainly, followed by a mumble that sounded something like an 'unfortunately.' Luckily for him, it went unheard by his lover (otherwise, well you could imagine). Shuichi remained clung onto Yuki with the same smiling face, like a baboon on a banana tree. Of course it only took all of ten seconds for Yuki to get annoyed. "You can let go now," he twitched. It was not a suggestion but a warning, one that the singer was clearly not planning to heed. "Get off brat; I'm not saying it again." Yuki said harshly.

Shuichi heard that loud and clear. "Oh, sorry." Shuichi slowly pried himself off his lover, very reluctantly mind you, and set his feet back on the ground. As soon as Shuichi had let go, Yuki took hold of his coffee and walked out of the kitchen, not wanting to give Shuichi the time to stop him. Well, at least that was the plan. However, as you well know, Shuichi is quick on his feet and though he allowed Yuki to leave the kitchen, he was following closely behind, chatting away about his day. "Oh Yuki I had the best day ever…"

That was all Yuki had heard before tuning out. I guess that's one benefit about living with the little singer, you learn to tune things out so effectively that nothing bothers you anymore. He still registered an occasional word or two, just in case, but that was about it. Shuichi was saying something along the lines of 'caffeine… health… writing…smoking… heart disease… vacation… beach… four days… going out… Sakuma-san… concert… wig… Hiro… vacation…' Yuki took his seat in from of his computer screen while still trying to make sense of the few words he had heard; Shuichi also took his place in the little stool beside him. 'Vacation… four days… going out… vacation…' he was sure he had head these words, but he could not think of any logical or illogical reason for hearing them. The writer turned to his babbling lover, a miracle beyond miracles, causing the latter to stop talking (yet another amazing feat). "What did you just say?"

Shuichi looked up with confused eyes. What did he just say? Hell if he remembered. He took a moment to recap everything he had said in the past two minutes (which was probably more than what most people say in a week). "Umm… caffeine is bad for you?" he asked, not sure exactly what Yuki was asking for.

"After that," Yuki replied.

"Hiro disguised me with a wig?" Shuichi tried again.

"Before that,"

"K gave us four days off, so let's take a vacation?"

"_That_." Yuki had found what he was looking for but he was not pleased with it. He was almost disgusted by the fact that the brat would even fathom the idea of a vacation. The nerve! Yuki turned back to his computer screen without another word, leaving Shuichi as confused as ever. _That_, he says… well what's _that_ suppose to mean?

"Does that mean yes?" Shuichi asked daringly.

"No." Yuki stated sharply, coldly.

"But Yuki!" Shuichi whined, "We haven't gone anywhere in forever!" Somehow, in an instant, he was able to pull out and put on his puppy dog outfit and was whining with that irresistible puppy dog face. (How does he do that? I mean the face, not the outfit.)

Of course, Yuki was not affected by the old dog costume. "Stop exaggerating," he said plainly. In his memory, he was sure they had gone out only recently. "It has not been forever."

"Yes, it has!" We haven't even gone out for dinner since my birthday last year!" Shuichi complained.

"Exactly," Yuki said matter-of-factly, believing that Shuichi's statement supported his side of the argument.

Shuichi frowned with a look of disbelief, "Yuki, my birthday was in June."

"What's your point?" Yuki raised an eyebrow, obviously not getting it.

"Yuki," Shuichi said slowly. "It's April…31st."

It was here that Yuki had one of those 'oh' moments. He stopped typing for a moment… had it really been that long? He shook away the thought (even after realizing Shuichi was right) and continued typing away, much to Shuichi's displeasure.

"So can we go?" Shuichi asked again.

"No," Yuki repeated. Before Shuichi could complain, he stated his reason, "I have a deadline Tuesday, I told you that." He stated bluntly.

Shuichi took a minute to think back to the events that had occurred earlier that week; he seemed to remember Yuki saying something about a deadline but disregarded it entirely because it went against his argument. "But Yuki!" he whined.

The writer wouldn't hear it, "But nothing, no vacation end of discussion." Yuki said firmly causing Shuichi to fall silent. (Isn't this story just full of miracles?) A cold glare that could compete with the blonde's crept into the pop star's eyes. Yuki ignored it, still typing away at his almost finished novel. It had taken four long months to reach the climax and he wasn't about to let this hunk of brat ruin things for him.

Shuichi's cold glare turned into an evil one, one that looked as if he was planning something sinister. Yuki took notice, knowing that look to well to ignore it. What was he planning? From cold to evil and then to sullen, Shuichi's expression remained ever changing. Now he wore a sad, disappointed look on his normally happy face. He took a deep breath, stood up from his stool, and turned towards the door. Yuki stopped typing; not that he was concerned or anything but where was the crying, complaining, whining, and temper tantrum? He knew that his littler lover would never let a situation such as this one go so easily. Clearly, something was up. Shuichi was planning something and it was making Yuki shudder on the inside.

"Fine." Shuichi whispered, back still turned to Yuki. "Fine," he said again, louder. "Sorry for taking up your precious writing time. "His tone was sharp and piercing but you could hear hints of sobs. "I should have known your novel would be more important than me." He scoffed, Yuki raised an eyebrow at Shuichi's sudden outburst of harshness, not quite registering the reason behind it. "Whatever," the singer sneered. "I didn't really want to go anyways…" with that Shuichi ran to the door and stepped out of the study. He added, "Have fun staring at your computer all night, clearly you love it more than you'll ever love me." Before running down the hall, leaving behind a frozen Yuki Eiri and a few salty tears on the cold hardwood floor.

**…**

_Whatever__… __I __didn__'__t __really __want __to __go __anyways__…_ the words continued to ring in the confined study long after the speaker had left. After that, Yuki hadn't heard a peep out of his lover, but that didn't stop Shuichi's voice from ringing in his head all night. Didn't want to go? _Bullshit__… __you __know __you __want __to __go__… __damn __brat__…_ That was all Yuki could think about in the three hours he had been alone. And in these three hours, what should have been a complete chapter was a complete… sentence… The sad and royally pissed off look on his lover's face when he ran out had prevented the writer from thinking about anything else. Yuki continued to struggle through the night and, after two more hours, he had successfully written another sentence… He couldn't take it anymore, now he was the one who was royally pissed off. He slammed his finger on the save button and shit the computer down. It had become clear that he wasn't going to get anything done. After a quick smoke, Yuki stocked off to the bedroom. By that time, it was already three in the morning.

The author made a conscious effort to stomp in noisily; trying to make sure the singer would hear him. Shuichi was evidently deep in his slumber, snoring like a pig as always. This only pissed Yuki off more of course, so he stomped to the closet, slammed open the door, and changed into some pajamas with as much noise as he could manage. But all his efforts were in vain as Shuichi remained dead asleep, his snoring only getting louder with every noise that Yuki made. Yuki was about to button up his pajama shirt, but stopped and pulled it off instead. The brat would want to cuddle after their little 'fight' and perhaps if Yuki allowed him to do so, maybe he'll be able to write peacefully over the weekend. Well, at last that's what he told himself his reason for sleeping half-naked was, but we all know he's in denial.

Shuichi had been nice enough to make it clear how unwelcomed the writer was. His pillow had been thrown onto the floor and Shuichi had made his best attempt to cover the king sized bed with his little frame. (Which was extremely unsuccessful, as you can imagine.) Yuki scoffed at the sight, _damn __brat__…_ he picked up his pillow as he walked across the room towards the bed. Once he reached it, he made no attempt to move Shuichi. Instead, he tried to wake up his little lover out of spite, "Hey brat move over."

Snore… Evidently, his attempt was a failure, so he tried again, "Move over." He received the same reply, _snore__…_ Yuki had had it up to the Tokyo Tower with Shuichi. He harshly rolled Shuichi over to his side of the bed and climbed in. Yuki slept with his back turned to his snoring lover. He had planned to stay this way but then remembered his wish of writing peacefully over the weekend. Turning his back to the singer definitely would not help his situation. The blonde signed, he turned around and pulled the other man to his chest. Hopefully, this would pay off in the long run and Shuichi would be less pissed in the morning. And so, with Shuichi in his arms and a warm blanket covering the two of them, Yuki fell into an instant slumber. At least, for the next few hours, things would be peaceful in the Uesugi-Shindou residence…

But don't get too comfortable.

* * *

><p>AN: i'm going somewhere with this story i promise, i know it doesn't seem like it now but i'm going somwhere with it i swear... well atleast i think i'm going somewhere with it. anyways, so that was chapter 1 just a little intro. lol you want to know what happens right? i know you do! well that's too bad because i've already decided that this story will be a chapter a week so you'll have to wait til next week for chapter 2 :P

yes i would appreciate it if you reviewed it makes me feel better inside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: AH! FINALLY CHAPTER 2! it's a little later than what i promised but you know what, you'll get over it. i'll ge tback on schedule soon enough. So yeah, i know this story still doesn't seem like its going anywhere ut i promise i have this big dramatic plot planned out that you just dont know about yet... you know why you don't know about it? because i havent made it! HAHA! TROLLED. no really i am going somewhere with it... eventually. so yeah here's ch2

Promise: Chapter 3 will be longer, funnier, and more lovey-dovey. Swears.

***Insert Disclaimer Blahbiddiblah Here***

* * *

><p>A certain pink haired singer had just woken up; he let out a cat like yawn as he did every morning and attempted to stretch out his back. However, he found that he was constrained by a strong arm about his frame. Something wasn't right… He let his hands feel around in front of him; they found a warm, broad, smooth surface that was slowly rising and falling. Shuichi finally decided to open his eye and upon doing so, discovered his lover was sleeping next to him with his arms wrapped tightly around him. Being somewhat accustomed to this position, Shuichi let it pass; but then he remembered that he had gone to bed alone the night before after their 'fight,' After regaining his memories Shuichi bolted up in shock.<p>

His sudden movements woke his lover, who by nature was worse than grouchy in the morning. He grunted at the sun that was shining through the windows and into his eyes. Lazily, he attempted to turn himself away from the light. Shuichi realized that Yuki had woken up so decided to clarify some things for himself. "Yuki," he called over. The author turned to him unwillingly, which made the singer turn away (you know, since they're technically still fighting). He tried hard not the stutter as he spoke but he couldn't help it, "I thought y-you were going to be u-up all night, what're you d-doing in bed?"

Yuki smirked as Shuichi struggled through his words, trying to sound mad. Clearly, snuggling had worked like a charm. "I changed my mind." He replied matter-of-factly. The sun that was burning his eyes as he tried to look at Shuichi reminded him that it was morning and probably too early to be awake. "What time is it?" he asked, not able to see the clock.

Shuichi took a quick look at the clock beside the bed, "It's 7:10," he said plainly. I think he was trying to sound hostile but his tone reached indifferent and that's as close as he got.

Yuki groaned upon hearing the time. "It's too early," he said, throwing his face in his pillow. "Go back to sleep,"

"I plan to," Shuichi replied, again trying to put a little sass into it but failing miserably. He stood silently, causing Yuki to raise an eyebrow of confusion. He hadn't known going to bed required getting up from it. Shuichi walked over to the window and closed the curtains, bringing night back into the bedroom. With swift movements, he made his way back to bed and down in the far corner of it, as far away from his lover as he could manage.

Yuki rolled his eyes thinking, _this __again__…_ he scooted, or rather skillfully moved himself over (because Yuki Eiri would never do something as un-cool as scooting) to his lover and with one arm, pulled the small frame to his chest again. Shuichi made a half hearted attempt to escape but fatigue took over his body and in the end, he fell asleep in Yuki's arms.

**Three Hours Later…**

It was past ten by the time the pair decided to finally get up. They headed to the bathroom together, brushed their teeth simultaneously, and walked to the kitchen together for some breakfast. It was exactly as couples should act; except not a single word was spoken between them and a thick tension filled the air. Somehow, it was silently decided that Yuki would make breakfast (mostly because he was concerned that Shuichi would burn down the house) and Shuichi would make coffee (though Yuki was doubtful about this too). It was a luxurious breakfast, or brunch I should say; there were eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, and pancakes, the table was packed full of food. But even the lavish meal couldn't motivate either of them to speak. It seemed neither of them wanted to mention the events of the previous night. Still, even without words, there was a mutual understanding that the vacation was not possible because Yuki's deadlines were absolute; no amount of whining and complain could change that fact. Shuichi knew full well that a night of snuggling was the best that he was going to get but well, you can't blame a guy for trying right?

The silent brunch was interrupted by the ringing of Shuichi's cell phone. He jumped to answer, somewhat happy to break the awkward silence. Yuki continued eating uncaringly, he had to finish quickly and make up for the time he lost or he would never finish. Though he was set on not listening, the apartment had a habit of producing a ghastly echo and he 'couldn't help' but catch a 'few words' that echoed from the hall.

Shuichi picked up the phone and upon hearing who it was that had called, he replied, "Hi Sakuma-san! How are you?"

Yuki's body tensed up from hearing that name. Not that he was jealous or being protective or anything, but that old, perverted, washed up, maniac, pop star was always trying to make a move on _his_ brat and Shuichi was always completely oblivious to it. Yuki continued to listen to the conversation, though it was hard because Shuichi's voice fell into a sudden whisper. He couldn't hear a word. After about a minute or so, Shuichi's voice erupted into a loud roar, "Your house to play? Sure! What? Sleepover? I don't know… Oh, what the heck, Yuki has a deadline anyways, he won't even notice I'm gone." Shuichi said happily.

_What? __Sleeping __over__at __that __creep__'__s __house? __You__'__ll __be __eaten __alive, __stupid __brat!_ Yuki screamed in his head. Again, not that he was being protective or anything. He stood and briskly walked over to the phone in the living room (because running would have been un-cool). He continued to listen to the conversation as he did so and he happened to catch Shuichi saying, "Sleepover your new house? Where is it? What? It's in Guam?" Yuki could feel his body tense again; his fingers tapped the numbers of the phone at the speed of light.

After two rings, his editor, Mizuki picked up, "Hello Yuki-san, what can I do f-" was all the poor chump could say before Yuki Eiri ruined her life…again.

She as cut off by Yuki, who said to her what no editor should ever have to here four days before a deadline, "Push the deadline back a week, I'm taking a vacation." Yuki made it a point to day this loud enough for his lover to hear down the hall.

After his sentence, the author heard two crashing noises. One was obviously the sound of the phone falling on the other end of the line. The other was also the sound of a phone falling; it was the sound of Shuichi's cell phone hitting the cold floor. Yuki looked down the hall at a Shuichi with a face of such shock; you'd think he had just seen a dinosaur or something. (Then again, in reality, Shuichi would probably be really excited to see a dinosaur… so maybe that wasn't the best comparison… oh well.) On the floor was a phone screaming, "Shu-chan! Shu-chan, what's wrong? Kumagoro is worried!"

Yuki smirked. He felt a sense of achievement, although he wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to achieve in the first place. His editor had finally regained consciousness and was now screaming in panic on the other line. Yuki was somewhat annoyed that he had to repeat himself; he enunciated each word to make sure his point got across. "I said, I'm taking a _vacation_. I'm going to the _beach_ for a break. You'll get the manuscript next Tuesday." And with that, he hung up. (Poor Mizuki, lets' all take a moment to pray for the poor soul.)

After hanging up, Yuki went to put the phone back then walked to the hallway entrance where Shuichi was still standing at the doorway of the bedroom and Sakuma Ryuichi was still screaming through the phone on the ground. Yuki stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He looked at Shuichi with a raised eyebrow and pointed a finger at the neglected call phone. Finally, Shuichi snapped out of his frozen state; he clumsily picked up the phone and put it to his ear (which I imagine was quite painful with Ryuichi still screaming like a mad man), his eyes never leaving Yuki's. In a monotonous voice, he told his idol, "Sorry Sakuma-san, I'm going to have to cancel on Guam." And hung up.

Yuki smirked again then turned and walked back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast. His plan had worked perfectly… even though there was no plan… and he had won over Sakuma Ryuichi… even though he wasn't competing for anything… Please Note: Yuki is full of contradicting thoughts and actions, now would be a good time to get used to it. He took his place at the kitchen table and continued his breakfast. After a few bites, he heard footsteps racing down the hall. Almost instantaneously Shuichi appeared at the doorway, his eyes still had wide as before. "Yuki…" he called out to his lover, though it sounded more like a question.

The writer didn't bother to turn to the younger man, "What," he said, more like a statement than a question.

"Are you," Shuichi stuttered, "Well are you... are you really pushing back your deadline to go on vacation with me?" Shuichi slowly walked across the kitchen while asking. His words were hesitant, as if he didn't want to say them because he was too afraid of what the answer might be.

Yuki scoffed as he took a sip of his coffee. He put on his usual cold glare and looked straight at Shuichi, "Don't think so highly of your existence, brat. I pushed back the deadline because I wanted to take a vacation for myself. It had nothing to do with you."

Shuichi stopped in his tracks. "Oh," was all he could manage to mutter. For a second, for just a split second he had thought that maybe Yuki cared enough to take a vacation with him but obviously he was mistaken. Shuichi looked down at the floor and forced a laugh. "Heh, thought so…" he muttered under his breath. He turned to leave, his face gloomy and depressed.

As he began to walk out of the kitchen, he was stopped by a voice. "I took a vacation for myself," it said. "But I suppose you could come too."

Shuichi took a moment to take in the words, making sure he hadn't heard wrong. He spun around like a ballerina, with bright eyes and an excited smile. "Really?"

"If I left you home, you'd manage to destroy the apartment somehow." Yuki replied matter-of-factly, as if that was the reason for this vacation. Never would he admit to Shuichi that this vacation was a way to stop him from spending time with that old pervert of a pop singer. And never would he admit to himself that he wanted to spend time with Shuichi, that he wanted this vacation as much as his little lover did. Never.

Shuichi was about to protest Yuki's remark but he held back his tongue. He didn't want to do or say anything that would change Yuki's mind because if you hadn't noticed already, Yuki is bipolar and changes his mind instantly. He would have to refrain from all complaining and childishness until after they took off. So instead, he walked back to his chair at the table and continued eating his breakfast. "So," he said moments later. "Where are we going?"

Yuki grunted, "The beach," before taking another sip of coffee.

"Oh okay," Shuichi replied.

As Yuki set his cup down on the table, he added, "In India."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay so somehow i finally finished this chapter that is for the record over twice as long as the first two chapters. and you wanna know the funniest part? i realized after writing it that there really wasnt anything in this while chapter that had any significance to the plot... anyways i realize it still hasnt been clear what the plot for this is yet and i apologize for that. i had kind of lost sight of the plot and had to rework it entirely. now that i actually know where this is going i can reveal a little about the next few chapters. the next chapter is going to be a lemon, straight up flat out lemon. Chapter 5 will go more into the plot and will feature a guest appearance by another one of the characters from gravi. thats all i'm going to say for now. wow this authors note is about to be longer than the actualy chapter... okay i'm done. go read now.

***Insert Disclaimer Blahbiddi-blah here***

* * *

><p>Shuichi was too excited to sit still. Yuki has fallen asleep as soon as they had gotten on the plane but there was no way he could sleep. After all, he was on a plan with Yuki… going to Maldives! Maldives Islands in India: one of the world's most beautiful vacation spots and popular honeymoon destination. <em>Honeymoon…<em> the word made Shuichi all jumpy inside. It was like they were on their honeymoon; the thought made him giggle like a little school girl.

Yuki grunted, turning from left to right in his seat. How could he sleep with all this racket? What was the brat so happy about anyways? It was just Maldives. It wasn't like they were going to the moon, or mars. Here he was trying to catch a few hours of sleep before all hell broke loose but he even couldn't do that much. It had come to his attention earlier while he was boarding the plane: what kind of mess had he gotten himself into? A vacation! What on earth was he thinking? And to Maldives, no less. That place is known for being a couple's location. Once they got there, Yuki was sure that Shuichi would want to act all lovey-dovey and stuff. The thought made him shiver. They should have gone somewhere more boring, Amsterdam…or Texas.

Earlier that morning…

After a hurried second half of breakfast, Yuki instructed Shuichi to pack immediately while he booked some tickets. Not sure why they were is such a rush, Shuichi took his time packing. When Yuki came into the bedroom ten minutes later, he scolded his lover harshly for being so slow and began to ninja-speed pack their belongings. Shuichi asked nonchalantly why Yuki was in such a rush and it was revealed to him that their plan was leaving in t-minus forty five minutes. For what seemed to be a billionth time that morning, Shuichi froze stiff in a shock moment. Yuki paced all over the house making sure everything was in order before they left, all the while mumbling something about leaving before his editor got there. In four minutes flat, the author was running about the door while Shuichi was still in his shocked form. "Come on brat or I'm leaving you here!" Yuki yelled.

The singer finally grasped what was happening and ran over to Yuki. On his way out of the bedroom he noticed that that author had forgotten to take his cell phone so he kindly grabbed it for him. "Yuki! You forgot your phone!"

Yuki took the phone from his lover's hand and threw it onto the couch violently, "Not taking it," he said and turned towards the door, luggage in hand.

"But Yuki, if you don't take your phone your editor won't be able to find you!" Shuichi reasoned, walking over to pick up the abused cellular device.

"Exactly," the author replied. Shuichi let out a sort of 'oh~' realizing the author's intentions. "Leave your phone too." Yuki commanded.

"But Yuki!" Shuichi protested. "Sakuma-san will probably call again and if I leave my phone he won't be able to find me."

"Exactly," Shuichi giggled at Yuki's reply, picking up the hint of jealously buried under all the indifference of his tone. Satisfied with Yuki's reasoning, Shuichi dumped his phone on the couch as well and quickly ran after his lover who was also halfway down the hall.

**…**

Shuichi smiled to himself at the fond memory. There was another grunt from the cranky Yuki beside him. _Oh well_, he thought, there were landing soon and he would have to get up anyways. Shuichi was proud that his ingenious plan had worked so perfectly. What plan, you ask? Why, the 'Make-Yuki-Jealous-by-Talking-to-Sakuma-san-to-Force-Yuki-to-Go-on-Vacation plan of course. It was clever right? Who would've thought Shuichi could be so maliciously cunning? Shuichi had a sneaking suspicion Yuki would rather do anything that let him spend time alone with Sakuma-san. For some reason Yuki didn't like Sakuma-san at all (for what reason, Shuichi could never quite grasp), so after some plotting, planning, late night text messages, and a clever addition of Guam, Shuichi managed to trick Yuki into going on vacation. Yay lies!

"Good afternoon passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in approximately twenty minutes so please return your seats to the upright position and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for choosing Tokyo Airlines." The intercom said. All the passengers did as they were told, all except for one.

"Yuki, get up, we're about to land." Shuichi whispered to his lover, who still had his chair down trying to sleep.

"You hear the guy, we still have twenty minutes." Yuki replied groggily.

"Yuki! Get up! You're going to get us in trouble!" Shuichi tried not to yell too loud but he didn't want the mean flight attendant to come over and lecture them again. Unfortunately, Yuki continued to ignore him. "Yuki!"

"All right, Jesus Christ! I'm up!" The author roared, catching the attention of the whole plane, not that Shuichi's pink hair didn't already have that covered. Soon the plan landed in Maldives and after much ruckus in the airport (as you know Yuki's not very pleasant when he first wakes up and evidently the airplane employees had a thing for Asian guys with neon colored hair, it was like fan girl central) they somehow managed to make it to the hotel in almost one piece. (Some girl managed to tear off part of Shuichi's t-shirt, who knew designer clothing had such poor stitch work.)

Anyway, the hotel! Now there's a story to tell! It wasn't one of those fifty-story, five-star hotels with fancy revolving doors and such, no, this was much better. To go with the tropical theme, the island had built a resort that consisted of a collection of hut-looking houses over the coastline connected by a boardwalk to shore. It was all set next to a beach that seemed to literally go on forever. Other than the blue ocean, there was also your basic chlorine pool set in marble a little ways away from the beach and a bar… in the pool. No I'm not joking; there was a bar in the middle of the giant pool with underwater stools and everything. But more importantly, the rooms! Or huts I should say, they were an exhibition all their own. The huts were bigger than my house! Inside, they were equipped with bed, bath, living room, a kitchen, and patio. The kitchen and living room were filled with tropical, rustic type furniture. But the real highlight of it was the bathroom and bedroom. The bathroom was made of marble, the sink was the size of a bathtub and the bathtub was the size of a Jacuzzi. Not to mention it had everything anyone would ever need for… well for a honeymoon. Rose petals, candles, bubble bath soap, champagne, you name it, trust me they had it. The bedroom has a king-sized bed covered with white sheets that contrasted beautifully with the dark red and pink rose petals. It also had a canopy, yes a canopy like you always wanted when you were little so you could be a pretty princess. On the side of the room was a set of glass doors that led out to an open patio overlooking the ocean. Oh, and did I mention that the patio was connected to a person barred off area in the ocean that acted as a personal pool? Should you be very jealous right now? Yes, yes you should.

Shuichi couldn't believe his eyes. He ran around the hut like a little kid at a toy store that was made out of candy and pocky, all the while screaming, "Yuki! Yuki! Loot at this! And this! And ooh, ooh! Look at this! Yuki!" However, the blonde was not so impressed. Looking at the room, he again regretted the decision to come to Maldives. The lovey-dovey atmosphere was making him sick (and trust me, the airplane food certainly wasn't helping).

After tipping the bell boy, Yuki let himself drop onto the bed. He tried almost desperately to brush away all the rose petals that smelled like cheap perfume. Now in a relatively comfortable bed, the sleep-deprived author suffering from jetlag tried again to get some rest. Sadly, he was unsuccessful as his lover pounced onto him only a few seconds later. "YUKI!" he whined. The blonde tried very hard to ignore him, keeping his eyes locked shut but Shuichi had always been the persistent type. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!" he chanted as he bounced up and down, trying to make his lover get up. (I realized how dirty that sentence sounded after I wrote it, not that like gutter brains! The lemon is next chapter!) "Let's go swimming! Or drinking! Or both! Did you see the pool when we were walking here? There was a bar in it! Or we could go to the beach or we could just swim in the bathtub! It's huge!" The singer continued to go on and on about the endless recreational possibilities.

Yuki had no choice. He sat up and glared intently at his lover who was still chatting away. "Shut up," he said crossly. Shuichi did as he was told, realizing that it would be a bad idea to vex the author anymore, and shied away in silence. The older man sighed. He had to be a little nicer, he noted remembering how Shuichi had somewhat cried the night before, this was a 'vacation' after all. "We'll do whatever you want, _after_ I get some sleep." Poor Yuki looked restless and fretful so Shuichi, kind-hearted as he was, agreed to let Yuki sleep for a few hours before they began their adventures. He climbed off of Yuki and crawled under the covers beside him, finding that the jetlag was getting to him as well. The pair fell asleep soon after and snoozed the afternoon away.

**…**

By the time Shuichi woke, it was already late in the evening and the sun was setting on the horizon. Without waking Yuki up, he got out of bed and tip-toed to the patio to watch the sunset. The warm sea-salt air soothed his muscles and the disappearing sun was as gorgeous as ever. It was in a nutshell, paradise. After watching the sunset, Shuichi walked quietly to the bathroom to run a bath. He turned on the water and poured in some strawberry-scented bubble bath soap and rose-petals. While waiting for the tub to fill (this took a while since it was gargantuan), he went back to into the bedroom to grab some clothes and check on his lover. The blonde was still sound asleep. Shuichi tried hard not to make too much noise rummaging through the luggage but the more he tried, the louder he became. Yuki woke to the thud of a belt buckle hitting the hardwood floor. He lit a cigarette, still half asleep, and watched drowsily as clothes went flying from the foot of the bed.

A few minutes later, the clothes stopped flying and a little man with pink hair popped up with an armful of clothes. Shuichi noticed finally that his lover was now awake, "Yuki! You're up! Sorry, did I wake you?"

Yuki grunted with displeasure, _obviously, _he thought. The lethargy was slowly leaving his system and things were gradually coming back to him. He was not in his room, he was not in Tokyo, he wasn't even in Japan. No… he was on 'vacation.' Suddenly, he had a headache… the author flung away the blanket covering his legs and stood, stretching as much as his aching body could handle. Without thinking, he walked straight to the bathroom: he had to pee. Shuichi just shrugged and set his selected set of clothes on the bed then tried to shove everything else back into the luggage bag.

As Yuki was, you know… doing his business, he caught a whiff of the strong strawberry scent in the bathroom. He looked across the room to find a bathtub filled with bubbles and rose-petals (couldn't see any water though). Shuichi walked in and saw Yuki staring at the tub, (yes after he was done with his business) he giggled. He walked up to Yuki, stripping off his clothes along the way. The older man watched as a naked Shuichi strutted casually past him towards the large tub. The younger bent over the tub to test the water temperate; just right. He turned the water off, and then flipped himself around to gaze at Yuki. In his (attempted) sexy voice, he asked, "Care to join me?" Yuki smirked. _Oh well_, he thought. He still smelled like cheap airplane seats anyways. Thus, he too stripped himself and followed his lover into the tub.

They sat in the bathtub as lovers would sit, Shuichi in Yuki's lap, back to his chest, playing with the bubbles and petals. Yuki was sipping silently on a glass of 1985 Chateau Margaux that, yes, he could afford. Shuichi blew some bubbles from his hand into the air and giggled playfully as they floated back into the tub. His childish gestures earned him a small grin from Yuki (which unfortunately he could not see). The blonde set the glass of wine onto the table next to him and leaned forwards, arms stretched out in front to pull his lover closer to him. Shuichi smiled and turned his head slightly to give his lover a peck on the cheek. But the author was no so easily satisfied. He raised a hand to cup Shuichi's face, turning it back more to capture his lips in his own. Shuichi moaned at the sour taste of wine still present in Yuki's mouth, slipping his wet tongue in and out of the warm cavern. Yuki did not allow Shuichi to have control for long; soon he pushed Shuichi's tongue back and invaded the other's mouth with his own wet number. The challenge had been officially initiated. Shuichi turned his body around to allow himself more access and to give his twisted neck a rest. They continued to make out (to put it simply), Shuichi had his arms wrapped around Yuki's neck and Yuki's arms were about his lover's thin waist. However, human nature called for oxygen to they broke their heated kisses a few minutes later. They would have done it then and there but human nature also called for food; both of their stomachs began to growl between their moans. In the net half hour they finished bathing and called room service for some dinner. (Ha! You thought there was a lemon coming didn't you? Sorry, but the lemon isn't until next chapter.)

What better to eat be the sea than seafood? Therefore, dinner consisted of a calamari appetizer, seafood soup and smoked salmon; even the dessert was seafood themed: cheesecake that was decorated with sugar crystals in the shape of seashells. Again, everything was perfect. The pair ate in a comfortable silence, simply content with each others' company. Oh, and just in case you were wondering, Yuki's headache seemed to have disappeared… temporarily.

It was getting late so after dinner, Yuki had thought they were just going to bed. Perhaps a round or two but ultimately, he wanted to catch some more Z's. Shuichi had other plans. After finishing his cake, the young singer skipped cheerfully to the bedroom, allegedly to change (they had both been in bathrobes). The author didn't think much of it, that is, until he saw the outfit his lover had chosen to change into. To put it gently, clothes like that shouldn't be legal. Shuichi was wearing a pair of ridiculously tight; ridiculously short black jean shorts that were ripped in both thighs. Being both short-shorts and ripped, the bottoms left quite a bit of uncovered skin. The shorts wrapped about his butt so very tightly that it made you wonder how it was possible the little man didn't have a major wedgie. And trust me when I say the leopard print underwear sticking out both above and below the shorts didn't help the situation. For a top, he had on his stage tank-top that revealed his abdominal… and that was it. That was literally all the actual fabric he had on. Of course he was also wearing a selection of accessories including: black studs, a choker, spiked bracelet, and chains that clipped to the belt rings of his shorts. And you thought his stage outfit was sinful. Yuki stared at his lover for several minutes, not in lust of admiration but in displeasure and a little bit of disgust. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked, raising a disapproving eyebrow.

Shuichi grinned, "_We're_ going clubbing of course," he replied in a sing-song voice.

Yuki frowned. Was sleep never an option? "And what makes you think we're going anywhere other than to sleep?"

"Yuki!" Shuichi began to whine, "You said we would do whatever _I _wanted it I let you sleep! And I let you sleep!" He protested, stomping his feet. The movements made the chains at his waist swing and drag the hem of his shorts lower and lower on his waist, revealing two defined hip bones and a V going down the middle. Yuki's eyes widened, for tight shorts, they sure were loose.

The author thought back to earlier that day; perhaps he had said something like that about something like that. He cursed himself in his head, what on earth was he thinking? Well, he had no choice but to comply with Shuichi's wishes but that outfit was not happening. "I'll go," he said hesitantly, "But you need to change first."

Shuichi looked confused, "What do you mean? I'm already changed."

"You are not wearing _that_," Yuki said firmly as he made his way to the bedroom to find his brat something that could actually be considered clothing.

"What do you mean?" What's wrong with that I'm wearing now?" Shuichi protested, obviously unaware he was a giant beacon of sex.

"You have 'fuck me now' written all over you in bold letters." Yuki stated bluntly.

Shuichi gasped, "Yuki! Not everyone is as dirty as you are!"

Yuki scoffed, "Idiot, not everyone is as innocent as you think." He was still struggling to find something somewhat normal in Shuichi's luggage. "Damn it brat, don't you have anything that doesn't make people want to bang or put you in a circus?"

After many, many, many, many, many, many struggles, Yuki managed to get Shuichi to put on his black wig (in case anyone in India knew about Bad Luck) and add a black fish net shirt to his outfit which mind you, did not help the situation at all. He would just have to stay close to the brat all night to make sure he didn't let raped.

Shuichi had taken the liberty of picking out Yuki's outfit for the night and needless to say, Yuki was not pleased. Shuichi wanted him to wear a pair of tight black ripped jeans, a black wife-beater that was honestly three sizes too small, and an assortment of fake body piercings for nearly every part of the body. This singer managed to get Yuki into the pants. For the rest, Yuki was sporting a plain black button up shirt and his usual gold hoop earring. Oh, and a watch, so he could complain if it got too late.

Somehow, our favorite couple managed to spend some forty odd minutes getting dressed and it was over an hour after dinner until they finally made it out the door. They took a short walk to the hotel's bar (the one that wasn't in the pool), arriving the find the place packed full of people all dressed like Shuichi. For a tropical island, you would expect décor that was a little more flowery or colorful but this club was exactly like the ones in the big cities, with the punk-rock-gothic-techno theme to it. Shuichi fit right in. On the other hand, Yuki stood out a little… it seemed he didn't have enough skin showing.

Shuichi was ready to dance, Yuki was ready to drink, so at the entrance the two went their separate ways, Shuichi to the dance floor and Yuki to the bar. As soon as Yuki sat down, he ordered a gin and tonic and a chocolate cake shot. (For those of you who aren't too familiar with alcohol, a chocolate cake shot I believe is composed mostly of Absolut Vodka which I've heard can take out an elephant.) While waiting for his drinks, he turned his chair around to look at the dance floor. Shuichi was already bouncing around all over the place, with almost everybody. Yuki glared at his brat, believing that his magical glare powers would make Shuichi look towards him and scare away the people dancing around him. Shuichi did end up looking at him but the other people were, unfortunately, too drunk to be intimidated by Yuki's death glare. Shuichi grinned at his lover's obvious jealousy. He waved a finger at him, gesturing for the blonde to come to the dance floor. The author scoffed and turned his chair back to the bar to enjoy his gin and tonic.

As you can imagine, with Yuki's looks it didn't take long for people to approach him at club, especially if he was alone. A skanky, twentiesh, red-head slut advanced towards Yuki only minutes after he had arrived. She was one of those trying too hard types. Her make-up was almost clownish, her obviously fake boobs were spilling out of her horrendously tight dress and her panties showed every time she stumbled over her eight inch heels. My point is, she looked like a cheap whore. She took a seat next to our favorite author, making a blatant attempt to rub herself against him as she sat down. Yuki almost puked. He spun his chair around the other way as to not touch her and looked again floor, continuously sipping his drink to keep the vomit down.

Shuichi was where he was before, right in the middle of the dance floor in clear-view of Yuki's seat at the bar. The singer had a mixed expression on his face. Half of him was pissed at the hoe who was fingering his lover's arm; the other half was distressed as he desperately tried to maneuver himself away from the pervert who was stroking his ass for the past ten minutes. Angered an annoyed, Shuichi finally decided that he was thirsty and needed to get himself a drink at the bar right between the two people he was currently observing. He stepped off the dance platform and proceeded to stomp his way towards the bar.

Yuki (who was previously gripping his cup very tightly, trying not the flip out and kill someone) took notice of his approaching lover, smirking at the ticked off look he had on. He asked the bartender to prepare a fruit punch which the slut next to him responded to, "Aww, hottie, I appreciate the drink but I'm not that much of a lightweight."

Yuki sneered, without looking at her he replied sharply, "Good for you."

The whore shrugged, "Well if you insist." The bartender brought over the fruit punch, setting it between the pair. Even he wasn't too sure that Yuki would order a drink for the girl; he had seen his share of bad sluts before but this chick was a whole another level of repulsive. The woman was about to reach over for the drink when suddenly it was taken away from her from behind.

Shuichi had reached the bar just in time to grab the drink that Yuki had ordered for him. He scoffed at the obnoxious bitch who was now glaring at him for taking what she believed to be her drink. The singer took a sip of his punch. He set the drink back down onto the bar table and turned to Yuki. The woman attempted to tap Shuichi and rudely say, 'Excuse me' to, you know, try to show that she had gotten there first but before she could, she saw the author's arm slip about Shuichi's thin waist. Needless to say, she was dumbfounded.

Shuichi felt Yuki's arm around his waist. From this gesture he could tell that Yuki didn't mind him intruding. If anything, he was thankful. Shuichi instinctively slipped his arms around his lover's neck. "Thanks Yuki, I was so thirsty." He said before giving Yuki a peck on the cheek.

Normally the author would have cringed at this display of affection but considering his current situation, he wasn't complaining. He kissed his lover's exposed neck (which was eye level to him because he was sitting and Shuichi was standing) with his eyes watching the slut across from him burn up in anger. It was slightly amusing… okay maybe a little more than slightly. The couple continued to sip at their drinks and share kisses in between. By kisses, I mean wet, slurpy, sloppy, tongue all over the place, kisses. Within two minutes, the royally pissed off whore had stomped off to the exit. Guess it just wasn't her night.

Shuichi broke into hysterics as soon as the slut had left, Yuki let out a chuckle as well, even the bartender laughed at the pathetic whore. (Girls, take note, don't get up like her!) Maybe being day had its upsides as well, Yuki thought. He finished his drink and ordered another before he turned back to Shuichi. At this point, Yuki realized he still had his arm around the little man's waist. He quickly removed it, not wanting to show any unnecessary affection towards the young singer.

Shuichi frowned when he felt Yuki let go of him. Knowing that Yuki would eventually ask him to anyways, he took his arms from Yuki's neck. He turned boringly to face the dance floor and stared at the terrible dancers as he finished his drink. The pair remained silent for several minutes, both just drinking away. That is, until a second program arose. Shuichi noticed between glances that the guy from earlier (the one that wouldn't stop groping him) was walking towards them. The little singer panicked, almost spitting his drink out in the process. He quickly put down his cup and grabbed hold of Yuki's neck again. He turned to his lover and tried hard to ignore the groper guy's intense stare.

Yuki had previously had his back turned to the dance floor and had not noticed the guy approaching. Thus, he was somewhat shocked and very much annoyed when Shuichi suddenly grabbed him. Before he could protest however, Shuichi quickly whispered into his ear, "Quick! Pretend you love me before that guy comes!" With that, Yuki knew exactly what was going on. He had expected something like this to happen with Shuichi dressed the way he was. He put his arm around Shuichi's waist once again and pulled him close, clashing their lips together. Shuichi didn't expect such a passionate kiss from his lover just to shoo away some loser but he went with it. He let Yuki's tongue lead him around, in and out of the two wet caves until he needed to breathe again. Yuki noticed after breaking the kiss Mr. Creeper-status was still starting at them so he took a bite at Shuichi's neck, giving his lover a fresh hickey. At that point, the stalker had decided to leave. Both Yuki's and Shuichi's eyes followed the stalker as he walked away, making sure he was completely gone before they loosened their grips on each other. Shuichi let out a sigh of relief. Something was in the air tonight, he thought, everyone wanted a piece of them.

The night was a little uneventful afterwards. The pair separated again under the instructions of Yuki and the singer finished the last of his drink. He wanted to go back to the dance floor but he didn't want to get raped by some weirdo again. His only solution was to somehow convince his lover to join him. He lifted a finger and placed it in Yuki's shoulder. Then, he slowly trailed it down the blonde's arm while trying to seductively say, "Yuki~"

The gesture gave Yuki the chills. Shuichi shouldn't be allowed to do things like that; it was more creepy than anything. He didn't want to know what Shuichi was thinking but he made the mistake of asking anyway, "What?"

"Let's go dance," Shuichi said in attempted combination of cute and sexy, both of which Yuki felt didn't apply to Shuichi.

"Absolutely not," Yuki replied sternly. He did not dance.

"But Yuki…" Shuichi pleaded, stomping his feet and swinging his arms around. Okay, Yuki thought, so maybe that was a little cute.

"Just go by yourself," The author replied bluntly, taking another sip of his third drink.

Shuichi frowned, "But if I go by myself, some creep is going to try to grab my ass again." He protested.

"I told you to chance earlier," Yuki said matter-of-factly.

"Yuki~" Shuichi pleaded again.

"No," Yuki replied harshly.

"Yuki…"

"No."

"Yuki…!"

"No."

"YUKI….!"

"FINE!" After much begging, the older man finally conceded to the wishes of his younger lover. It was probably going to be one of the worst mistakes of his life but in his defense, he might back been a little drunk. Shuichi jumped and clapped for joy. He immediately dragged his lover by the arm to the crowded dance floor.

In the background, the bartender chuckled as he wiped the wine glasses…_Ah… young love…_

…

But can Yuki Eiri dance?

* * *

><p>AN: that's it for now. i know that super long chapter was acutally kinda pointless but thanks for reading it anyways. remember that next chapter is a lemon and the whole review thing, yeah that helps too it makes me feel a little better about myself. so if you could be so kind...

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay so i realize that its been a while since i updated and i apologize but in my defense i had it all written i just broke my laptop so i couldnt type it. so i repeat yet again that this is the smut chapter and since i'm really not good at writing lemons at all please feel free to skip the middle section of this really i wont mind all that much. also an update at everything else thats going on, i also finished writing a third chapter to yuki's playlist and i'm going to type that up. i already started writing the next chapter to this as well (by started i mean like 2 sentences but still... started) and im also working on a two part okane ga nai fluff. Anyways... just go read... . oh and reviews make me feel better about myself cuz then i feel like people are actually reading this so i have more motivation to write more lolx so yeah if u could be so kind.

***Insert Disclaimer Blahbiddiblah Here***

* * *

><p>The upbeat techno song ended just in time for out lovely couple to step onto the dance floor. In its place was a slower, R&amp;B song that had a very seductive ring to it. Mind you, the song was in Korean so no one had any idea what it was saying but somehow, the combination of the singers' voices and the melody of the music summed up to one word: sex. ( watch?v=3PVHNaIyEvI the lyrics have no relation to the story but if you watch the actual performance you'll understand why I chose this song.) Shuichi let himself sway to the music. The song made it want to pull his lover close to he did just that. Shuichi pressed his back against Yuki's body, stretching his arms back to loosely throw them around Yuki's neck. He swayed his hips from side to side as he followed the beat, making sure to keep his ass pressed tightly against Yuki's lower region. *wink wink* The blonde smirked. He lifted his hands to casually rest them on either side of Shuichi's hips. He let his head drop ever so slightly to place it on top of Shuichi's and moved as one with the singer, letting his hips be guided by the little man's movements. He made sure to grind into Shuichi's ass just a little every time they moved to the left. So maybe he could dance a little bit…when he was drunk.

_I wanna love you…_

I can't think of any other way to describe how they were dancing other than that it was basically sec with clothes on.

_I can't live without you…_

Shuichi spun himself around to rest his head on Yuki's broad chest. He let his hands travel over the author's shoulders and down his arms, feeling the toned muscles through the thin cloth of his shirt.

_I wanna have you…_

Yuki guided his hands lower, grabbing his lover's ass and pulling them closer together (assuming that was even possible). Shuichi grinned, he responded to Yuki's gesture by rolling his body against the taller man's, grinding their hips together.

_I really need you…_

Yuki groaned softly feeling himself harden to Shuichi's touch. He dragged a hand from the younger's ass up and around to his chin, tilting it up so he could capture his lover's plump lips. The kiss was wet, sloppy, eager; it made Shuichi moan with pleasure.

_I wanna love you…_

Soon, both dancers began to grow uncomfortable with the erections developing in their very tight pants. Yuki leaned over, bringing his lips to Shuichi's ear, kissing and sucking on his earlobe. The gentle touches made the singer shiver with raw lust. Yuki whispered in his husky sex voice, "You have two options,"

_I can't live without you…_

"One," the blonde breathed, "We leave now, go back to the room and I fuck you." Yuki's deep tone gave Shuichi goose bumps and turned him on at the same time. "Two, we skip the leaving part, stay here, and I fuck you. Either way, I'm going to fuck you." Shuichi giggled at Yuki's lewd suggestion. It was rare to see his lover to wildly driven by lust.

"Well as tempting as option two sounds," Shuichi whispered back, "Let's get out of here." Without any further delay, Yuki grabbed hold of Shuichi's arm and paced briskly out the door of the club.

_I wanna have you…_

The walk back to the hut was quick and silent. Yuki concentrated on the ground in front of him, annoyed by how far the hut was from the club. Shuichi stumbled along behind his lover; being dragged along at such a high speed that his short legs could hardly keep up. He didn't mind though, he was also anticipating what was coming next. They passed the pool-bar and reached the boardwalk in record time. Now they were only a few yards away from their room. Yuki sped up seeing the hut within arm's reach. As they neared the door, Shuichi stumbled over his own feet (perhaps purposefully) and landed right into Yuki's arms. Luckily, the author had turned around just in time to catch the falling pop star. Shuichi looked up smiling sheepishly towards his lover. Yuki smirked back, finding the smile just a little bit cute…just a little. While still holding Shuichi up with one arm, the blonde reached into his pocket to get the room key. He pulled it out and scanned it to unlock the door with one slick movement. Then, like one of those secret revolving doors in the movies, Yuki somehow opened the door, spun the pair around so they were inside the hut, and closed the door behind him at ninja speed. The stunt left Shuichi flustered, wondering if Yuki was some sort of secret spy with super enhanced reflexes.

The singer brought himself to his feet just in time for Yuki to slam him against the wall of the corridor, crushing their lips together. Shuichi could feel his lips bruise as Yuki slammed against him and swell up when Yuki began to suck on them. He opened his mouth for Yuki to enter and let his lover explore the inside for the umpteenth time that night. The kiss turned into an open mouth tongue battle that Shuichi was obviously losing. He couldn't keep up with Yuki's skilled movements between his moans and trying to breathe. Shuichi wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and brought a leg up to wrap it around Yuki's waist.

Yuki was no slacker either. He brought one arm around the back of Shuichi's waist to keep them balanced. The other he let travel along Shuichi's lifted leg, starting from behind his knee, then up his though and to his ass. He slipped his hand underneath the shorts and leopard panties to grab hold of Shuichi's bare butt cheek. He rubbed the smooth skin soothingly before squeezing it with a deadly force, earning a painful yet pleasured moan from his lover.

Shuichi took his arms away from Yuki's neck, sliding them around the front to start unbuttoning his shirt. The singer pulled away from the kiss to put his lips against Yuki's neck, right above his hands and the first button of his lover's shirt. The singer kissed and sucked on the skin of Yuki's neck and collarbone, not enough to leave any marks though. His hands undid the first button, revealing the top of Yuki's toned chest. His lips followed quickly after to attend to the newly revealed skin. Shuichi continued to work this way, slowly unbuttoning Yuki's shirt and kissing every bit of new skin that was revealed. He had to put his leg down when he reached the third button (because even he couldn't bend that way), causing Yuki to remove his hand from under the younger's shorts as well.

The author stood as the singer undressed him. Sometimes it felt good to be on the receiving end. Shuichi reached the ham of Yuki's jeans (the last button of his shirt being tucked in); he was about to unbuckle his belt when Yuki placed a hand under his chin and guided him back up to his lips. Yuki took control once again. He used his own hands to place Shuichi's arms back around his beck then brought both hands down to Shuichi's butt grabbing onto the plump cheeks and using them to list Shuichi up gently. Shuichi instinctively lifted both of his legs to wrap them around the blonde's waist. With the singer securely in his arms, Yuki made his way to bedroom. Unfortunately, he couldn't see very well with his face smothered in kisses as he bumped into a few things along the way. The author slammed into several walls, the corner of the couch and perhaps knocked over a vase or two before reached the bedroom. Neither of them minded the pain of crashing into things though since each collision also causes their groins to grind against each other.

When they finally reached the bedroom, Yuki immediately dropped onto the bed, Shuichi below him. He lifted himself to his elbows and looked down at his little lover who was staring adoringly back at him. Suddenly the outfit Shuichi was wearing, which Yuki had found ridiculously skimpy before, seemed to be too much clothing now. Using his knees for support, the blonde lowered his shoulders to lay the gently on top of Shuichi's chest. His lips caressed the skin on Shuichi's neck while his hands began to work their way under his fish-net t-shirt at his waist.

Shuichi moaned at each suck he felt on his neck and each sensitive brush of fingers he felt on his stomach. He also felt that Yuki was wearing far too much, so he slipped his hands under the collar of Yuki's button up shirt and slowly guided it of the author's broad shoulders. He then remembered that the hem of the shirt was still tucked neatly in Yuki's jeans. He gave the shirt a harsh tug and pulled it loose. Yuki took notice of what his lover was doing and realized he would have the left his arms for Shuichi to strip him. So he removed his hands from under Shuichi's short and assisted his lover in stripping himself of the shirt. He quickly returned his fingers to where they were under his lover's shirt and continued to creep them up Shuichi's abdominal until he reached the short pink tank top underneath. With one slick movement, Yuki pulled both the fish net shirt and the tank top off by lifting Shuichi ever so slightly to strip off the garments. Shuichi shivered a little as he felt the late night breeze against his now bare chest. Yuki did not stop working. He rubbed the inside of the pop star's thighs with his fingertips as his mouth sucked each of Shuichi's pink nipples until they stood tall and hard. The author's skilled hands worked their way up until they reached Shuichi's shorts, or more specifically, the hard on that was bulging from Shuichi's shorts. Yuki teased, knowing it annoyed and turned on Shuichi the most. He ran his palm over the erection ever so slightly that it would make anyone crave more.

Shuichi tried to thrust into the hand but his body was held down by Yuki's weight. He needed it; he needed it so bad it was killing him from the inside out. In situations like these he knew what Yuki wanted. The author wanted him to talk dirty because somehow watching the singer struggle and cringe through the foul language was a turn on. (Yeah I know, weird right?) But Shuichi was stubborn; he didn't want to give in just yet. Stubborn… and maybe a little bit of a masochist.

Yuki was becoming impatient. His lower half was crying for release but he had yet to make Shuichi do what he wanted. As punishment for being to stubborn, Yuki chose an extreme form of torture that was kindly provided by the resort. Seeing his solution from the corner of his eye, Yuki stopped caressing Shuichi's groin through his shorts and instead moved to take them off.

Shuichi was delighted. He thought he had won over Yuki's pervish quirk with his strong headedness for once. The singer was so excited that he lifted his hips as much as he could to help Yuki take off his shorts and underwear. Now Shuichi was bare naked. His "little-brother" stood high in the air, twitching with an unrivaled eagerness. Yuki took the hard crotch in his hand and began to pump it at an agonizingly slow pace that made Shuichi squeal. "Yuki~" the pop star cried out wanting more.

Yuki responded by pumping hardly any faster and squeezing only a smidge harder. It usually didn't take much for Shuichi to cum so Yuki tried his best to drag out the process. Shuichi reached for the sheets on either side of him, entangling his fingers in the silky whites. He was caught between the pleasure and the want for more pleasure. Eventually he chose more pleasure and began thrusting into Yuki's pumps. Yuki took notice of how desperate his lover seemed and decided to pump quickly, his harsh tugs looked as if he were trying to pull Shuichi's dick off.

Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. He was about to burst. He cried out to his lover as he reached his climax, "Yuki! I'm gonna—" But there was no orgasm, no sticky white fluid. Why not? Well because right before Shuichi could release, Yuki slipped on a cock ring at the base of Shuichi's shaft, stopping him from exploding.

For a second, the little man was confused. He was just about ready to cum when he felt something cold slip onto him. Then he realized he had not cum yet and still had a painful erection. The final thing that registered was Yuki's sinister grin when he looked up at his lover. It all added up: the cold + no orgasm + Yuki's even grin = Yuki put on a cock ring to torture him…again. Immediately Shuichi started screaming, "Yuki! No! Yuki! Please let me cum! Pleeassee!"

But he was completely ignored. Rather than respond, Yuki very nonchalantly stood and stripped himself of his pants. Shuichi stopped complaining just long enough to see Yuki's staff standing tall and proud. His eyes widened a little at the sight; it seemed bigger than he remembered… was it going to fit? Yuki smirked as his lover watched in awe. He was a normal-ish guy, even if he was consequently gay, so his big dick was something he could be proud of. "Flip," he commanded. Shuichi needed no other instruction; he immediately rolled over onto his stomach and got on all fours with his ass pointed up towards the blonde.

Yuki reached to the bedside table for a bottle of lube (also kindly provided by the resort as part of the honeymoon package). He opened the bottle and squirted a generous amount of the tinted pink fluid onto his fingers. His nose wrinkled up when the sweet aroma of the liquid reached his nostrils, strawberry. _Why is it always strawberries?_ He wondered. After deciding that his fingers were thoroughly lubricated, Yuki threw the bottle aside and took hold of Shuichi's hip with one hand, running his west fingers over Shuichi's entrance with the other. He used his index finger to draw a slimy circle around the perimeter of the singer's hold first before plunging it in with one quick movement. The friction caused by the sudden intrusion caused Shuichi to scream in pain, his inner walls clenched tightly on Yuki's finger.

The author waited a little for his lover to adjust but his fingers were more impatient than he was so they began to move. The finger thrust in and out slowly, feeling each side of the fleshy inner walls that is was so familiar to. Another finger was added not long after, wanting to get in on the action, and then a third came. Yuki scissored his fingers to stretch out Shuichi's hole, which always managed to be tighter than a virgin's regardless of how many times they had done it. The mixed feelings of pain and pleasure made Shuichi's elbows fall weak and collapse. The front of his body lay flat on the bed; only his rear end was still in the air and only because Yuki was holding it there. He had his face buried in a pillow, trying to muffle his high-pitched moans every time Yuki pounded into him.

Yuki continued to stretch Shuichi out until he felt his lover was loose enough for him to at least almost fit. He pulled his fingers from the warm cave and used the left over lube on them to slick his dick. Finally, Yuki positioned himself at Shuichi's entrance, his rock hard erection already probing at the opening. Shuichi tensed feeling his lover's manhood rubbing against him. Yuki leaned over Shuichi's back to put his lips to his lover's ear, determined to incorporate some vulgar language into the situation. "Ready? I'm going to slam into you so hard you won't be able to sit for weeks." He warned.

Shuichi was dying with both a nervous worry and excited anticipation. As promised, Yuki rammed into him so harshly, he thought he was going to tear in half. But underneath all the pain was an indescribable pleasure that flowed through Shuichi's body as if it were in his blood stream.

Yuki was aware that the violent penetration may have been a little on the painful side of things so he waited for Shuichi to adjust before moving again. While waiting, he reached around to the front of his lover and took hold of the neglected erection that was still bound by the cock ring. Shuichi's penis twitched at every touch and every movement, his pre-cum leaking out uncontrollably. After waiting several minutes, the blonde assumed his lover was ready for more so he pulled out marginally only to thrust quickly back in immediately afterwards.

"Ah!~ Yuki!" Shuichi bellowed out something between a moan and a scream. It almost sounded like he was trying to hit the high note of a song, which would have been appropriate since Yuki's thrusts were beginning to keep a slow, steady beat. The author's hand followed the rhythm of his hips, pumping Shuichi's manhood which was still crying to be set free. He picked up the pace gradually; and gradually, Shuichi's screams became shorter, faster, and higher pitched. "Yuki! Ah. God! Ah!" The blonde had found Shuichi's sweet spot as he always did, causing the singer to arch backwards into a U. Yuki did not hesitate to pound into that sweet spot mercilessly, abusing Shuichi's prostate as if it were a punching bag.

Soon, ever the praised sex god was reaching his limits, and his lover was close to passing out. Yuki finally took off the cock ring, much to Shuichi's relief. He whispered again into Shuichi's ear with his husky voice, "Cum for me," The pop star didn't need to be told twice. He came hard only the silky bed sheets with one last pump while Yuki exploded his seed into him. Yuki rode out the last of his orgasm before collapsing beside the pink-haired boy.

Shuichi turned his head to look at his lover lying beside him. He leaned over to give him an exhausted peck on the lips; smiling his sheepish, lovesick smile again. Now even stone heart Yuki found that cute. He returned the gesture with a kiss on the forehead before getting up to remove the sticky sheets from underneath them.

Thank goodness hotels always have twelve different layers of sheet on the mattresses. Yuki pulled off the top one and tossed it aside for the housekeeper to get in the morning. He returned to the right side of the bed to sit with his back against the bedpost and his legs stretched out in front of him. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, letting the sweet taste of nicotine rot his insides.

Shuichi climbed under the comforter before crawling to Yuki's side, laying his head on his lover's lap. The singer closed his eyes. Immediately he could smell the familiarity of the apartment and their everyday lives; the mixed, musky scent of sex sweat and cum added to the stench of Yuki's cigarette… it was like home sweet home. Yuki (in a peculiarly good mood) used his free hand to run his fingers through his lover's pink locks, sifting through the silk strands.

"Yuki," Shuichi said sleepily, breaking the silence after several minutes.

"What?" Yuki replied with less hostility than I've made it sound. He took another long drag, finishing his short lived smoke.

"I love you," the singer said softly his tone asked for no reply, no return of words. He just seemed happy to be able to say it out loud.

Yuki paused for a second. Could he return those words? Was he ready? Can he finally let go? These questions were always bouncing around in his head but the answer to date was still the same: no… Instead, he replied, "Yeah, I know."

Yuki dumped the cigarette in the ashtray and slid down into the blankets beside his lover. Shuichi snuggled up against his chest and fell asleep almost instantly. Yuki smiled an unseen smile as he held his snoring lover in his arms and let fatigue take him into a different dimension where in that perfect word he wouldn't have to let a memory hold him back.


End file.
